


I Don't Love You Like I Used To

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [13]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, I promise, blame my sister for this one, inspired by a song, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: This is not a break-up fic
Relationships: Eva Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	I Don't Love You Like I Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, has it been a year!!! It has been a rough time for everyone out there and I hope you're all doing okay. I heard Love You Like I Used To by Russell Dickerson yesterday and I spent all of today writing this fic. It is un-beta'd all mistakes are my own, unlike the characters who belong to the writers and stuffs.

_Streaks of light from the full moon stream in through the thin slits in the blinds. Juliana’s tired eyes fall on Valentina who is currently laying with her head on Juliana’s shoulder, her arm loosely thrown over Juliana’s waist and a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. And she makes up her mind then and there._

“You have to help me.” Eva stared blankly at Juliana who stood just outside her front door, her eyes just a tad bit wider than normal and her fingers tugging at a loose thread on her jacket.

“I have a shovel in the garage,” she provided as she took in Juliana’s demeanor. Juliana glared at her pointedly, momentarily forgetting what she was meant to be doing. Eva grinned at her proudly before stepping aside and letting her sister’s girlfriend into her home. “Why do you need help and why do I _need_ to help you?”

“Because you’re my friend, and Valentina’s sister, and I also have blackmail.” Juliana had her fingers crossed behind her back as she stared intently at the taller woman and tried not to cave under her piercing gaze. Eva’s nostrils flared and she clenched her jaw just the slightest bit to let Juliana know that she wasn’t happy about it, but nodded anyway. “I brought this,” Juliana added and pulled out a small lion plush, “for Regina, obviously, not for you.”

_Juliana stepped out of her office and into the living room, having been worried by the lack of sound from her girlfriend and said girlfriend’s niece. As she stepped further into the room she felt her heart melt at the sight before her. Valentina was laying on her back, her head propped up by the arm of the sofa and Regina lay nestled comfortably on her chest, her tiny hands gripping Valentina’s shirt. She took a picture and sent it to Eva before she tucked a soft throw over the pair and headed back to her office._

“Why didn’t you go to Guille for this? I’m sure he’d be more helpful,” Eva questioned as she held the ladder as Juliana reached into a tough corner.

Juliana brought her arm down and looked down at Eva, her eyes blinking slowly before she went back to her previous task. “Because you’re my friend, and this doesn’t feel awkward, well you just made it awkward but it wasn’t until like a minute ago.”

Eva looked up at her skeptically. “You just don’t have any blackmail on him, do you?”

“Well that,” Juliana huffed, “And you’re still my favorite of Valentina’s siblings. Now hand me the next string, will you.”

_She walked by the store as she walked back to work from her lunch break. She hadn’t really noticed it before, but she walked by it every other day and only now she realized what it was. She stopped and turned back around to step into the beautifully lit storefront. She browsed for a few minutes before she was approached by a sales clerk dressed in a dark suit._

_At the end of the day she returned to the store and left with a sterling silver band adorned with a simple princess cut diamond._

Juliana and Eva sat around the coffee table, Juliana holding Regina loosely in her lap as she sorted through the sheets of paper on the table.

“Did you draw all of these?” Eva asked as she placed the chosen images into a photo album. There were quite a few drawings and photos gathering on the pile she was organizing and she had to admit that her sister’s girlfriend was an extremely talented artist.

“Yeah, some of them took longer than others, she almost walked in on me working on a few of them.”

“When was this? I’ve never seen her wear this.” The drawing was a delicately sketched black and white scene. Valentina stood in the center of the page, she wore a high waisted satin mini-skirt and a white crop top.

A light blush spread over Juliana’s cheeks and she averted her gaze slightly, focusing her eyes on the toys Regina was playing with.

“Juliana…”

“It was the first night we met, I started that like a week after that.” She fiddled with Regina’s toys, and she was still averting her gaze.

Eva reached over and gently tapped her hand on the table and waited until Juliana was looking back at her. “I think it’s sweet. And I think she’d like to know that you’ve liked her since the beginning.”

Juliana smiled sadly and wiped away a tear from her cheek, “see, this is why I wanted you to help me and not Guille, and it contradicts Valentina’s assessment of you being a bitch.” Eva growled and shoved the photo album away from herself with an exaggerated pout that had Regina in giggles a few moments later.

Valentina walked into their apartment and the first thing she saw was the strings of fairy lights that were hung throughout the entire living room. The warm glow of the lights bathed the entire room with a soft glow. Her eyes were then drawn to the beautifully set up coffee table, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine were also set up with a few candles lit in the middle.

Juliana walked out of their bedroom a few moments later and stepped up to pull her into a sweet kiss. “What’s all this?” Valentina asked, her brows furrowed in awed confusion, though a smile fought its way onto her lips.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Juliana said softly and helped Valentina out of her coat. “Go sit down, I’ll bring out dinner.”

Valentina nodded and smiled as she made her way to the living room and sat down in front of one of the set places on the coffee table. Juliana walked back into the living room with a dish held between two mittens and set it down before she sat down.

“It isn’t an anniversary is it?” She quickly grabbed her phone to double check that she hadn’t missed an important date. 

Juliana quickly stopped her with a gentle hand and chuckled lightly. “No, it isn’t an anniversary, I just wanted to do something special.” Juliana gulped visibly and pulled her hands away, wiping them on her jeans.

After dinner Juliana tentatively said “I uh… I have something for you,” and Valentina felt a tug in her chest. Could Juliana be proposing tonight? They’d discussed it a few months ago, well, not discussed. Valentina had made a passing comment about liking a wedding dress when they walked past a boutique and Juliana had pulled her in closer and nuzzled into her neck for a brief second and kissed her cheek sweetly. So no, they hadn’t discussed it all, so maybe she shouldn’t get her hopes up just yet, but she knew it was already too late. Her heart had started racing the second she stepped into her apartment.

“Here,” she said and pulled out a box that was hidden under the cloth covering the coffee table, “I hope you like it.”

Valentina gently took the box and pulled out what seemed to be a leather bound book. She slowly pulled it out and carefully flipped to the cover open and was met face to face with a beautifully done sketch of herself. She looked up, finding Juliana nervously sipping at her glass of wine, she continued to flip through what she realized was a photo album.

Every page was filled with sketches or photographs of both of them, all depicting a different date they had been on. Moments captured either by memory or through the technology of photography, each one brought a smile to her face and some even a tear to her eyes. She gently ran her fingers over each drawn image and looked at Juliana lovingly before turning to another page.

This beautiful girl had documented their relationship and poured so much love into each drawing she’d made. Valentina had no idea how she’d gotten so lucky as to find someone who cared so much about her without expecting anything in return. Juliana came to her out of nowhere and turned her world upside down; she showed Valentina random acts of love, flowers to her office for no reason other than she had been thinking about her, little notes in the pockets of her coat letting her know that she was loved and soft whispered affirmations in the dark when she thought Valentina was asleep.

It was beautiful seeing themselves fall in love through still moments. Watching it happen through Juliana’s eyes was even more moving that she’d ever thought was possible. She knew that they felt the same about each other, but here was Juliana, taking things further by showing her just how much Valentina meant to her and it was heartwarming as it was overwhelming to feel so loved.

“Juls,” Valentina started slowly, setting the open book on her lap and reaching for Juliana’s hand, “it’s beautiful, I love it.”

“You do?” Juliana asked, sounding the slightest bit self-conscious about having potentially crossed a line. Valentina nodded again and Juliana’s shoulders slumped in relief and a bright smile took over her anxious features.

Juliana felt the box in her pocket burning through the cloth on her shin. The velvet box remained hidden beneath the coffee table, waiting for the time it would be drawn out and opened. Her heart raced with every passing moment and she grew more sure the longer Valentina flipped through the photo album, touching each image reverently.

She reached for the velvet box and held it in her hand as she moved to sit next to Valentina. She hesitated for a moment before she took one of Valentina’s hands into her own. Brilliant blue eyes turned to her and the words got stuck in her throat. She saw the woman who made every day worth living, who filled her days with light and made everything just a shade brighter than they would if she wasn’t in Juliana’s life. This was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she fell deeper into those open eyes that always managed to make her weak at the knees.

“I don’t love you like I used to,” Juliana blurted out before her brain could even catch up with what she was thinking. She felt Valentina tense at her words and she hurried to fix her slip up. “I mean I love you, I love you so much... but also not the same as when we first started dating… shit, why are words hard?” Juliana muttered to herself.

“What I meant to say is that I thought I was as in love with you as anyone could be with a person, but I’m not,” she felt Valentina starting to pull away so she hurried to her point before the other girl pulled away completely. “I’m even more in love with you than I thought I was, and every day I love you even more than the day before and every day before that. And I don’t know if it’s because we’ve been together for almost two years now, or if it’s because of everything we’ve been through together, but I know that what I feel for you gets stronger with every passing second.

“I’ve never felt as comfortable with another person the way I do when I’m with you. The way you fit perfectly against me, the way our hands fit perfectly,” she twined their fingers together, “like they were meant for each other, it takes my breath away. And this, what I feel right now is different from what I felt when we first met. This fe- this feels like flying and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to explain just how much you mean to me, but I know that what we have is timeless, this is endless, and I- I want…” She brought the velvet box up between them and slowly untangled their fingers to open the box, then quickly held Valentina’s hand again. “I want to ask, do you want to be my forever girl?” Juliana asked through a shaky breath, tears pooling in her eyes.

Valentina looked between Juliana and their clasped hands, then to the ring before repeating it again. She let the last few minutes replay in her mind before she was thrust back into the present with Juliana looking at her expectantly, her expression dimming every second Valentina didn’t say anything.

“Yes,” she said softly at first. Juliana looked back at her asking for reassurance and Valentina was all too happy to give it. “Yes! Yes, I’ll be your forever girl, as long as you’re mine, too.”

“Always,” Juliana shot back and nervously pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Valentina’s ring finger. “I love you, Val,” she added, her eyes full of raw sincerity and emotion.

“I love you too, Juls,” Valentina responded and leaned in for a kiss, the first of many they would share that night and long into the morning hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a tough place so if they don't sound the way I was writing them my b, it be like that sometimes. But I hope you enjoyed it either way🙂
> 
> 🍩to anyone who spots the reference to atla


End file.
